Shiver
by SatisfactoryInfluence
Summary: Add that to the list of things that makes me shiver. LV.


Title: Shiver  
Author: Jenna (me)  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica  
Word Count:1117  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Everything about him makes her shiver.  
Spoilers: None really.

A/N: I wrote this a couple weeks ago for a livejournal challenge. I figured I'd post it here now because it wouldn't work for me before. Feedback is deffinetly welcome and appreciatied . My prompts are post-fic.

--

The way he looked at her, made her shiver. It was the look of true love and she knew it. She knew it and she couldn't handle it. It's what she wanted, she wanted him to love her and she wanted to love him. But she needed anything to get away from this look.

"Want to play pool?" she didn't even know why she suggested it; it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Pool?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's something to do."

"Okay."

He agreed to make her happy. He was always trying to make her happy.

--

The pool hall was smoky and was filled with the scent of alcohol. Some upbeat French techno/rap song was playing in the background. It was talking about pornography and orgasms from what she understood. He laughed when she told him, and his laugh was followed by some dirty jokes about her in a French maid outfit.

His laugh was another thing that made her shiver.

"Okay, you can rack the balls!"

"I can what?"

Pool, was one of the only things Veronica Mars couldn't play.

"Aww, do you not know how to play?"

"If I said I could play, would you believe me?"

"Not a chance." He smirked and racked the balls himself. "This is my chance to be a real man."

--

She was losing terribly and not just a few behind. The only ball she kept getting in was the white one. Which to her surprise wasn't a good thing.

"Let me help you." He laughed while walking towards her.

"I can do it on my own." She put the cue onto the table, tried to aim and watched the white ball bounce to every corner of the table.

"If you let me help you this time, you can kick my ass next time. It's win-win." Logan continued to walk towards her.

"Fine, but how is it win-win?" Veronica put the pool cue down onto the table and turned around to face him.

"I get to help you for once." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Then he turned her around and picked up the pool cue.

"Okay so pick up the cue, hold it with your right hand." She picked it up as he talked and followed his instructions.

"Now put it between your middle finger and your pointer finger on your left hand." He placed his own arms onto hers and helped her shoot.

She shivered; his touch was added to the list.

--

The walk back to his car was silent, and it's where she learned that she didn't really like silence as much as she thought.

"My place or yours?" He was really surprised she asked, it was usually him who had to instigate their little sleepovers.

"Isn't your dad home? He wouldn't like us making all of that racket." He laughed.

"He's out of town." She smirked.

"Then your place it is!" He bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead before she got into the passengers seat of his car. He secretly smirked while he walked around the back of his car to the driver's side. She was finally starting to come around.

--

Four days of thinking made her realize a lot. Logan went away with his buddies for a long weekend so she was alone to think. She realized that he never looked at another girl while she was around him. Well, he obviously looked at other girls because girls were everywhere but he never looked at another girl with that look.

She also realized that he made a lot of dirty jokes. Dirty jokes that were surprisingly, funny. He was also really sweet to her, always kissing her randomly on the lips, cheek, forehead and always opening the door for her. The list went on.

She realized that he'd been happier in the past couple months. At least happier then he'd been in the past. He laughed and smiled more.

What she realized the most, is that she really missed him.

--

He came home and they fought. Her newfound revelations only scared her when he stood in her doorframe. She accused him of cheating and doing all sorts of illegal things. He raised his voice, questioning if she knew him by now.

The truth is, she did.

She didn't even know why she had to put up a fight. It was an impulse now. No matter how much love she felt towards him she couldn't show it. She knew he didn't cheat, and she knew that he probably did his best to try out of trouble. She could even picture him alone in his hotel room watching a movie while his friends went out and bought hookers.

The truth is, love scared her.

--

She knew he was getting fed up with her. He didn't know why she had to put up a fight. She knew he was going to break up with her soon. He didn't want to break up with her but it was getting to a point where he felt she'd be better off without him.

Finally she knew what she had to do.

It was a short drive to his apartment, but it felt long. Too much anticipation made things go by so much slower then they should.

The elevator ride up was just as long, If not longer then the car ride.

Finally she got to his door. He opened with a semi-smirk and gestured a hand to invite her in without speaking. She shook her head.

"C'mon." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevator.

"Where?"

"To play pool."

"Let me lock the door."

--

The pool hall was quiet this time. There were only a few people scattered around at tables drinking beers and eating wings. The music in the background was soft rock.

"You want to go first? I think your ready to kick my ass." Logan smiled and picked a cue from the basket.

"Nope." Veronica smiled. She picked a shorter cue then his from the same basket.

"Do you want me to go first?"

"Nope."

"Do you not want to play?" Logan was confused, but he laughed at the same time.

"Help me." She smiled and he smirked back. He got behind her and placed his arms on hers. They shot the white ball and it hit the red ball in.

In this moment she realized a few things. It's okay to be in love and to show your feelings of love. It's okay to be afraid of love sometimes but in the end you have to pull through. And it's a good thing, when someone makes you shiver.

--

Your object: Pool cue  
Your lyric: "Your laugh is a disease / You're dirty and you're sweet / You know you're everything to me " from_ Dizzy_


End file.
